This invention relates to endoscopes which are medical instruments for inspecting the cavities of internal organs.
A typical form of known endoscope has a handle from which extends a flexible shaft, terminating in a distal or operative end, which is inserted into a cavity to be inspected. Light is transmitted from the handle, through the shaft, to the distal end where the light emitted illuminates the cavity to be inspected. The image to be viewed is transmitted back up the shaft to the handle which is equipped with an eyepiece for this purpose. To enable the shaft to reach inaccessible locations, and to be capable of controlled adjusting movement, the shaft is flexible and incorporates wires which are pulled in a controlled way as a result of manual adjustment of remote knobs or wheels on the handle. Typically, there are two pairs of such wires passing within the shaft, one pair for flexing the shaft in one plane and the other pair for flexing the shaft in an orthogonal plane. Two independently rotatable knobs, or wheels, on the handle are respectively linked to the two pairs of wheels providing for adjustment of the distal end of the shaft in any direction. It is also usual to provide two tubes extending between the handle and the distal end of the shaft, one for leading air and water to the distal end of the shaft, and one for biopsy and suction.
When such a known endoscope needs repairing, the whole instrument is put out of action. To cover such a contingency, a doctor needs to keep a spare endoscope ready for use. The majority of faults develop in the endoscope shaft, but most of the cost of manufacture lies in the handle. The invention stems from the realization that it would be beneficial to make the shaft and handle detachable so that a faulty shaft can be replaced by a spare shaft, without the need to provide a duplicate handle.